<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Were The Nights by DumbDinoB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872303">Those Were The Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbDinoB/pseuds/DumbDinoB'>DumbDinoB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Ringo, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hamburg Era, John Lennon/Paul McCartney(implied) - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, because fuck you that's why, some in the characters in the list are mentioned, teddy boy era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbDinoB/pseuds/DumbDinoB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo and George have been buddies for some time , they admired each other , Hamburg had always been a crazy place for the boys but one night drinking helps the boys come to terms with their 'admiration' for one another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Ringo Starr/George Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Were The Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to  @beatles_are_bi<br/>Edited and Supported by "I wanna be happy not horny" chat , you know who you are @surrealsalads</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city is ironically more awake in the night.</p><p>The red light district that is Hamburg is particularly roaring to life in the night , the streets are crowded with tired drunken middle class German men , some young souls celebrating their youth in most destructive ways with booze and pretty birds who all they wanted was a time away from their monotone days. Rock and roll had started to flourish little by little , it was the perfect time and not so perfect place.</p><p>Tonight's special guests are going to be the famous Liverpool band , Rory Storm and the Hurricanes , and another rising star The Silver Beatles , or the Beatles which was of course , Stu and John's idea and petition. These two bands had met each other quite a few times already , they had picked up the habit of becoming drinking buddies and they shared the common struggle of having shitty rooms but somehow Rory and his boys learned to appreciate being able to even have blankets and a room unlike the other lot who were sleeping behind a theater at the moment. But one of the members of the band seemed to have grown even more attached to the Beatles than the others , Richard Starkey , despite his rough appearance , following Paul , John and George's description , he had rubbed off the impression of being a nice bloke. Hell , there were times where he would join the group for breakfast after a lengthy night of screaming , playing and sweating. He would also go to their performances when he didn't have to perform at the Top Ten Club or with them that same night.</p><p>Tonight it was one of those nights , he was at the bar with Rory by his side as they chatted and drank away whatever they had been doing before getting into the club. He was still in 'uniform' , he watched from a far as he itches at his beard as he stares at the boys up in stage , he taps and hums along to a few songs here and there , he cheerfully smiled and shook his head to the sides , this being an instinct whenever a energetic rock song came about.</p><p>But despite all of this he could not help but to stare at the young guitarist up on stage , surely he had grown strongly infatuated with him more than the rest , they would almost always chat when they got the chance to be near one another , sharing a smoke and laughing. Those canine teeth engraved in his memory , he appreciated them a lot , he would find himself staring at his flashing smile as the talked but it didn't show , even though he feels there is nothing to fear since as far as he knows he is not queer.</p><p> </p><p>Well that is as far as he knows</p><p> </p><p>He could admit that George was a fine looking bloke , he had the qualities that will make any bird fall to her knees , maybe any bloke too. At first Ringo thinks it's admiration , he was a very skilled guitarist and had an amazing voice that was rarely heard due to the other two out casting him a bit , he stared at everything from the sweat dripping down his forehead to the little tapping on the floor as he played , which looked adorable despite his teddy boy leather covered appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Strange thoughts...maybe the alcohol speaking for him.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo is snapped out of his thoughts by the friendly slap of a hand next to him , he looked to towards them and the stuttering voice started </p><p> </p><p>"I-I g-guess we are joining them for drinks after this?" Rory smiles as he asked </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah , I don't feel too drunk yet , and it will be nice having a chat" Ringo returned as he lifted his glass and took a casual sip from it</p><p> </p><p>"You thi-think they will let us backstage? I think they a-are off after this number" He points at the door behind the sweaty crowd blocking it</p><p> </p><p>"I think so , come on"</p><p> </p><p>Ringo gives a smile as he stands up from his seat and chugs the last of his drink and slides off from the high seat and follows Rory in their quest to push through the drunken girls and boys , while they push through they get the stink and humidity from the dancing bodies. Both of them laughed at their own struggle , and Ringo is pretty sure someone just littered ash on his shoulder.</p><p>When they get to the black door they just push through and he is pretty sure Stu and Pete just went past the hall ; Stu looks exhausted and it seemed that he was happy he was probably going to Astrid for some comfort after a long day and Pete just looks tired in general from all the drumming and heat , he is probably heading to their room for a rest if he can get any. The music stopped just a few moments ago and he heard the steps heading for the back of the stage , just like they were and then they rushed their step. They pass by some other musicians who were casually smoking and waiting to go on stage after the boys , Ringo gets to the storage where the others usually go and peeks in , he sees the small crowd giving each other cold booze to ease their heat. He peeks his head in and looks straight at George which brought him an immediate smile , he made eye-contact with the man who seemed to reflect that same smile with the flashing canine </p><p> </p><p>"Hey , look who is here" He says pointing at the door with bottle in hand </p><p> </p><p>A nasal voice seemed to intervene and shout in a female like voice after giving a gasp</p><p> </p><p>"Have you no shame , boy! Spying on young birds like us while in the changing room?! What will your mother say?" John made his usual joke to greet in with the cheery mood</p><p> </p><p>Ringo decided to step in , covering his chuckle as he gave a small wave. </p><p> </p><p>"Me mum will say 'Son don't look at them , they might make yer' eyes bleed"</p><p> </p><p>Another figure came from behind to friendly shove Ringo , catching him off guard and making the smaller man stumble closer to the other two , when Ringo turned to look at the figure and was greeted with those big doe eyes and smirk </p><p> </p><p>"Some of us aren't window rattlers at least , we tend to catch many pretty birds ourselves , Ringo"</p><p> </p><p>Paul joined in on the joke, achieving to scare Ringo half to death , the drummer gave a quiet wheeze as if to cover his nervous laughter. He looks at George laughing as he covers a bit , with the booze bottle still in hand. He appreciates making the group laugh in some way , they were a good bunch really so laughter always felt like an achievement. George pats Ringo' shoulder and then looks around</p><p> </p><p>"How come you ain't with Rory? Ye' two are mostly together after breaks" He raised that bushy eyebrow of his as he looked down at the drummer</p><p> </p><p>Wait , where is Rory?</p><p> </p><p>"He was just with me-"</p><p> </p><p>Paul tapped his shoulder and then pointed outside of the door to the hallway , where Rory was chatting up with a small group of musicians. The ones smoking while they passed by the storage , no wonder why Ringo didn't hear him for a time , the group didn't mind his absence at the moment. He looked at him from a far and says a short </p><p> </p><p>"Oh..I guess I am on my own , better leave the man to his own trail"</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man shrugged and then looked back at the group and claps his hands together , as if to get the attention of the group, he gives a short smile , cocking his head up making his hair bounce a bit with the movement before announcing</p><p> </p><p>"So you lads up for a drink and a free ticket to get out of this sweaty mess?" </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>After a walk through the humid streets with the echoing clicking of heels and boots , they chatted about the interesting stuff they saw in the crowd today , there was always something interesting to chat about. George slipped some chat about his mother which ended up bringing up the topic that he was the youngest in the group and that he was still "Mum's little boy" , the other two didn't pass the chance of poke more fun of his age , by pinching his cheek and give granny-like remarks , this made George flush with embarrassment and low grumbles of disapproval. Ringo tried not to poke fun at it all that much , knowing that he was the oldest and yet the shortest , he doubts they won't fill their mouths with jokes about it. But , he just looked at George...there was something in the way his eyes shrink as if to give a glare , with those flushed red cheeks of his that looked...handsome to him. Then as if George was reading his thoughts he looked at him as if he was looking for some type of comfort from the jokes and gave him a small smile seeing the drummer was looking right back at him with those blue droopy eyes , it sent a warmth to see those eyes , for both of them. Ringo looked away as if to save himself from those thoughts invading his mind , it was a subtle turn which ended in a small chuckle that brought his breath back.</p><p> </p><p>Because that's what looking at George made him feel , like his breath got taken away</p><p> </p><p>They went to Club , not too close to their crappy rooms but not too far any of them had to waste their low salary on a cab. They sat in a booth in the far end of the Club as if to get away from the rest of the people for a moment , there were a few people but it wasn't as crowded as the Top Ten Club or the Kaiserkeller. They all sat on the cushioned seats and sighed in relief for getting a good rest , Paul ordered for them with help of George since they were the only one who spoke at least a few words in German .  After that was done , they just slumped on the seats and started chatting away.</p><p> </p><p>"Saw Stu run out as soon as the whole thing ended , I assume he is chasing after that bird Georgie talked about last week" Ringo started</p><p> </p><p>John answered " Yeah he is getting serious with that bird , she is nice though , I guess we art related students are either dicks or very nice" He shrugged</p><p> </p><p>"Oh~ And in which spectrum are you , Johnny? I do wonder" Paul mocked him </p><p> </p><p>"My apologies Sir James the Second , but you might know that yourself , after all you ain't in art class and you can be royal pain from time to time"</p><p> </p><p>George joins in the chat so the other two don't go all night nagging about one another , he actually responds to Ringo and says " Yeah , he plans on givin' Stu a bowl-cut next week , right now I think he went for other 'matters' really " He raises his eyebrows as he looks back at the group , that little smirk really did made the drummer feel a number of things he rather push away.</p><p> </p><p>" No wonder he looked so happy " Ringo comments </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Drinks started arriving and more bubbly chatting erupted , it felt nice to get away and have a cold drink. But as they kept on drinking , more interesting or personal chats came about. Ringo already had alcohol in his system , and the more he drank the more his eyes wandered to George's side , as if he was taking in his features from close. When he realized that he was staring , his eyes looked the other way but this was a bit different. He noticed something...odd.</p><p> </p><p>George was staring back with lost gazes.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo felt his eyes every time he looked away from him , digging at his cheek. He swallowed nervously , it felt like he was looking into his head as if to read his thoughts , it was a double edged sword since the younger man could either think he is disgusting for wondering so much , or maybe... he was also wondering about him as well. These feelings and the denial had been going on in his head ever since him and George started chatting and going out together for any reason , it got him interested. Ringo fancies him , and a lot , but he was trying to avoid that fact , he didn't want to be a poofter in jail , or he never thought he even could have ever been a homosexual. No , he has an attraction to women as well , but it's just George who he is interested in. To the rest of the group he just looks spaced out , as if he was just too drunk to talk but suddenly a shuffling next to him snapped him out of the inner battle he was having. It was John who was commenting and laughing</p><p> </p><p>"-the bloke got a fucking bottle to the face because he was getting handsy with a fella , apparently he was drunk out of his mind and confused the fella with a drag he had requested earlier on in the night , the poor idiot"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I mean it's to be expected considering how many homosexuals and drags there are in here , did you know if he went to jail?"</p><p> </p><p>"Macca the place is a sea of gangsters and drunks , do you thing the coppers will give a fuck about some poof? The man left with his tail between his legs" </p><p> </p><p>Ringo looked down as he felt like throwing up from how nervous he was , this chat didn't help at all , he drank his booze down like a mad man afterward trying to drown out his anxiety , it seemed to work fine for him. Then something tapped him from under the table , George had nudged his leg with his foot as if to get his attention and looked with worried drunken eyes. He waves his hand with a small smile and gives another excuse </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok , Rings? You look sick and pale as a sheet , and you are never this quiet" </p><p> </p><p>Ringo seems to be suddenly soothed by the concerned expression , he sighs and thinks of an excuse "Um , yeah , yeah is just umm...I felt a bit nauseous , I already had a few drinks before you remember? So I'm fucked" He ran his hand through his now slightly messy hair as if he was attempting to fix it in a way as he looked back at George , his hand placed on his shoulder to hold him up slightly. The other two seemed to catch on Ringo's state which only worsened it , making him actually feel sick. </p><p>"I'm just a bit tired, that's all , and again , I drank more than you three , I'm alright. Anyways , I think I should be heading back to the room , the good thing is that it won't be noisy , me bandmates are all out drinking like us or with birds '' He did the passing joke to show his 'welfare' . It sounded nice just to head back to bed , without having to share it with any of his bandmates and having some quiet time to re-arrange his thoughts and probably convince himself that he is as normal as he can ever be and that it was just that , a thought. </p><p> </p><p>John complains "Awe.. But I still ain't as shit-faced as I hoped I would be , can you just stay a little bit?" Paul nodded his head in approval to what John was saying , they were drunk but he knew that they wanted to get a hangover drunk.</p><p> </p><p>George cuts in " We should give Rings a break , or maybe we could buy a couple of drinks and take them to their place?" Any other day , that would have been a great idea for the group but at the moment , Ringo just wanted to be away from George as if his presence was going to make George as sick as he is. But despite that he appreciated George's gesture of wanting to make him comfortable , Ringo just looked at him with even a softer stare and then he looks back at the other two who were thinking about it for a bit but then Paul spoke as he awkwardly coughs with a bit of a blushy face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you see um.. we were going to get a-" He gives a now fake cough as he looks away and says a fast "-hooker"</p><p> </p><p>Are you fucking kidding me? </p><p> </p><p>Well it is obvious that Paul had the face of a soft , romantic guy , but he wasn't a prude that's for sure. But why tonight? Ringo at this point gave up trying to make up excuses , the universe had just decided this was not his day , and if there is a God he just tried it's best to make him confess. God damn it , he was about to say he was going to go. Join them to whatever shenanigans they were going to do until the awkward silence was broken</p><p> </p><p>By something even worse...</p><p> </p><p>" Well I can take Ringo back to his dorm , it would be cheaper for you two , yes? You won't have to pay the bird for us" George wrapped his arms around Ringo's shoulder and hugged him close , which made Ringo freeze in place with a blush spreading across his face as he hides his face in the arm wrapping his shoulder. John and Paul then looked at one another and then gave a small smile that if you blink you will miss it , whatever that went on their mind was probably far more organized than what his scrambled emotions and thoughts were. </p><p> </p><p>"Not a bad idea , but don't confuse Ringo for a bird , I mean , he is wearing a pretty pink suit and all~" John teased which was shut down by Paul shoving his elbow in his stomach , he probably caught on his uneasiness and for that Ringo was thankful.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on , Johnny. We ought to get to the hotspot before we are left with the drags"</p><p> </p><p>And with that a silent agreement was sealed , making the group finish the last of drink and having to pay each their own part , before they all trail out of the dim place saying their goodbyes and giving George some instructions as if he was a little kid who had to be told how to cross the street. George playfully shoved both of them on their way and went back to Ringo with a smile and chuckles brushing his hair to the side as he goes back to wrapping an arm around Ringo's shoulder , making the smaller one stumble with a chuckle , he feels dumb , he has been like this with George a few times : Drunk , giggly and happy. But this time he realized where that extra bundle of happiness came from. Ringo didn't notice but George kept on shooting glances down at Ringo , as if he was also admiring him , there was a soft smile plastered on his face and the drunken blush mixed with one of...warmth , as if Ringo brought him warmth in this chilly evening.  </p><p>Both of them walked under the led lights of different signs hitting their face without bothering them , the streets were slightly more empty now considering the time it was , they heard the pass gibberish talk of the drunks who stumbled down the desolated alleyways. This helped to spark up conversation and cut through the quiet surrounding the two of them</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to let you end up like that guy talking to the rats coming out the trash , even though it would have been funny to see you and maybe steal a camera to take a picture of ye' " George started</p><p> </p><p>Ringo then smiles up at him and bats his eyes " Well how generous of you to come along and help me walk without me falling and landing meself in the hospital , they would probably send me back because they fear I might get even sicker" </p><p> </p><p>"Been in the hospital a lot , Richie?" </p><p> </p><p>"More than I ever hoped for really" He scratched his small beard and then rolled his eyes </p><p> </p><p>"Well good thing , good ol' Georgie is here to help you " He shook him slightly making them both stumble slightly</p><p> </p><p>"My hero , oh , me knight in shining armor~" He jokes </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The night went on and on , the more comfortable Ringo felt than before , he wasn't dying of a sheer heart attack thankfully. They went through an alleyway and up the stairs of a dark building , it wasn't the best , but it was something to get by. Ringo leaned against the door to open it and then kicked off his shoes as he threw himself at the bed. George stuck around and pulled a nearby chair to sit on to continue their friendly chatter. George had put the chair backwards and sat with his legs wide open and crossing his arms over the top of the chair to lean his head on , Ringo sighed in relief at least feeling the cotton blanket on his face as he lay down cuddling the sheets close to him. The younger one's eyes followed his every move and muscle , if Ringo didn't have his head buried in the blanket he would have been flustered.</p><p> </p><p>" So have you found yourself a pretty bird , Richie?" </p><p> </p><p>Oh here we go to balancing on a thread again..</p><p> </p><p>" Nope , I ain't like Stu if that's what you are asking. I've shagged here in Hamburg but only once out of stress y'know? And you , you must have yourself quite the following"</p><p> </p><p>" I embarrassingly slept with a hooker a few days ago , Paul and John convinced me too and well I popped that cherry at least ''He shrugged as he stood up and smoothly sat next to where Ringo rests by , making both of them bounce a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats Georgie , I knew a fine lad like you could do it" He claps , he can't help but feel a small hint of jealousy but he couldn't be jealous about someone he didn't belong to either.</p><p> </p><p>George lays his head where Ringo's lap was as if to hold himself up with something comfortable in his dizzy state. Ringo couldn't help but to blush even more , this felt cruel. The man on his lap felt so soft , and his looks even more handsome from up there. He couldn't help the burst of emotions he felt from just looking at George , it was painful to be unable to run his hand through his dark locks of hair. Ringo bites the inside of his cheek as he keeps on staring at the beauty at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Ringo..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"This might come across a bit weird but.." George seemed to struggle a bit but it could be the alcohol</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? It's fine" He said with a soft smile</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think about queers? NOT to be weird if anything is just- y'know umm.. I just think that everyone should like what they want. It's not my bloody business but- yeah.." He stutters as his face flushes , he closed his eyes as he expected an impact of a harsh tell or punch.</p><p> </p><p>Ringo froze , he couldn't take these leadings anymore , he had to say something. Anything! With the boost of alcohol he says</p><p> </p><p>"I think the same really , many blokes feel awful for liking men , same as if a bird likes another bird. It's just Love , Love is really blind to anything really it just happens without a warning. It's like a best friend , it could be anybody really...but maybe it's just crazy talk from me"</p><p> </p><p>George seemed to relax as he started to slowly rise to sit down next to the slightly shivering drummer , he sways his head trying to seek the smaller one's eyes. Ringo had lowered his head in a sort of shame , as he then hears a cutting</p><p> </p><p>"Richard , look at me please"</p><p> </p><p>Ringo lifted his head slightly turning to him , he tried to look for anything that hinted that he just messed up and that George was just going to leave , tell him it was all a sort of test , or maybe he caught him staring. The drummer rose his shoulders and hunched his back , tense.</p><p> </p><p>Until there was a connection..</p><p> </p><p>He felt George's lanky guitarist fingers on his chin , softly brushing past his beard making him lift up his face and look back at George , to look deep into those dark eyes of his sharp cheekbones and features. It was as if everything went slow now , he felt hypnotized , stuck and unable to pull away from. George was reflecting the lost look , he was looking right through Ringo , it was a piercing look. </p><p>But soon he felt George's lips on his own making everything else go away.</p><p>His lips felt so soft on his own , it felt heavenly to be like this. Ringo closed his eyes softly , parting his own mouth allowing George to kiss him more comfortably , which apparently didn't miss a chance too. God , if this was a sick prank or dream , he wasn't going to miss a beat of it. George's arms wrapped around Ringo's waist at what the smaller one reached by putting his hand on the other's chest to try to pull him closer , making him slide a bit under as their bodies got closer. Ringo's face was completely flushed and he felt like he was having a fever , his heart pounding loud in his ears. For a bloke , this felt just like kissing a bird and even better , maybe they were both right when they said that love is a feeling and it didn't matter who you clicked with as long as it was true.</p><p>When they both pulled slightly back for air , they kept close softly breathing into each other's mouth. Ringo slightly opened his eyes to look as if the dream was over but he was glad to find George staring back in a blurred gaze. The sight was one to behold , his cheeks were red and his lips slightly glowing with the affectionate exchange they just had , the little space between them only reminding them of how much want there was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did that answer your worry? Sorry are you-"George asked breathlessly </p><p> </p><p>"Did a lot more than that , really. I wanted that too actually" Ringo huffs out with a tired chuckle</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry it was just really hard not to snog you seeing you all huddled up to me"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't lie to me it was the pink suit , and John was awfully right"</p><p> </p><p>"That's one of the many things , Richie. Don't think so low of yer' adorable self"</p><p> </p><p>George brought his hand up to push a wild lock of Ringo's hair behind his ear , Ringo was a blushing mess and his mind was so fuzzy he couldn't even keep the friendly joke going. He only giggled and caressed over the white shirt that covered George mindlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Was I obvious?" George asked </p><p> </p><p>Funny enough he thought he was going to be the first to bring it up. He laughs covering his mouth in a shy manner and says</p><p> </p><p>"No , not really"</p><p> </p><p>The jokes were over after that , George had moved back to where he was and kissed him again but this time a bit more open mouthed than before , Ringo decide to wrap his arms around the guitarist's neck and took it as an excuse to softly fulfill his desire to runs his rough ringed fingers on the soft hair. This was more than he would ever bargain for. He felt that fang of his bite at his bottom lip which made him give a soft complaint. George stopped himself for a second to look up at Ringo for reassurance that he wasn't doing something wrong , which was answered by the pair of blue eyes looking back up at him , always there to reassure him that it was fine to carry on.</p><p>Everything was fine as long as they were together...</p><p>Ringo returned the kisses with the same intensity , they both seemed to hunger from each other's touch , but the younger one seemed to just want more , feel more and touch more. He gave a low growl into Ringo's mouth which sent shivers down the spine of the other, George started to kiss his way down to the drummer's neck which gave Ringo time to take the loose leather jacket off . As George lowered his head to the crook of his neck , Ringo threw the jacket on the floor and suddenly he felt a bite again , he gave a cut gasp followed by a soft hum of pleasure. George smirked against Ringo's neck afterwards and it made Ringo even more shy , he then heard a small chuckle from the younger one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying me suffering I see" Ringo chuckles out</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe...but I would enjoy it a bit more if these were off.."</p><p> </p><p>And so , George started to take off Ringo's pink blazer and then unbutton the white long sleeved shirt he had underneath along with the small thin bow , the shirt starts to hang from Ringo's elbows as he stares at the fumbling hands trying to get the buttons undone. As Ringo starts to feel air hit his bare skin he flinches and stops George before he loosens the rest of the buttons , for one , he was a bit embarrassed about his scars so he would rather have some cloth covering them. The guitarist continued to kiss down Ringo's chest while softly dragging his rough fingers on his now sensitive skin , caressing him ever so softly as George feels Ringo's skin as if he was feeling a cozy blanket. The drummer gave small jumps and hums as he felt the tender kisses on his skin , it made him forget completely about any doubts he may have had about George. </p><p>Ringo then felt his pants becoming loose , he looked down and George was undoing his belt , tugging at his pants as he finally pulled them down. Ringo looked away , pulling the bottom of the white shirt to cover himself a bit. He then sees George trying to fumble with his own trousers , and after he is done tossing them away he goes back to kissing the drummer's chest and neck. They both only had their knickers and shirts on , but that was going to change. </p><p>George started feeling Ringo's already hardened member through the cloth but what he didn't expect was sweet soft moan from the man underneath him , since Ringo had his arms wrapped around George's neck still , he tugged him a bit closer. </p><p>George wanted to hear more </p><p>And so Ringo's underwear was gone leaving George to tease his member , he didn't lose time and started jerking Ringo off with his hand. He started off with a slow movement despite the desperation in both of their breaths. The smaller one squirmed and whined right into the other's ear , he tried to keep his own noise down but when George started speeding up his hand he just couldn't keep quiet. He felt George's hot breath and the way he was holding him just aroused him. George's bump on his boxers was growing harder as well , just hearing the contained pleading moans was enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Richard , you such a gorgeous man...So cute with your height an all , so pretty"</p><p> </p><p>George whispers into his ear, all those sweet words doing wonders for Ringo, and then kisses him softly , he takes Ringo's hand on his own and leads it to the bump on his boxers , making the smaller one give a small yelp. He looks down and then softly pulls the waistband of the boxers down shyly as George stared at him with a smirk , as Ringo started putting his finger tips on George's member, slowly sliding his fingers down he heard a hiss from the other one.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry-! Did I hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No , it's the rings , they are just colder than your skin"</p><p> </p><p>"Should I-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't , it's fine , I kinda like them"</p><p> </p><p>Ringo then continued to rub George's member softly and then he kept the steady pace up as he heard a groan and a huff from George as he jerked his head back , the younger one continued to toss Ringo off making him share a complaining moan with George. They both continued to pleasure one another , giving quiet moans and sweet compliments into each other's hot ears. Phrases of want and need , as if they needed each other touch to live.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed you so badly~ I-I think I-"Ringo moaned out</p><p> </p><p>Ringo's breath hitched as he felt himself getting close, his hand had a hard time trying to get his lover off. So he stopped his pumping , and started moaning slightly louder at what George understood as a sign that he was doing something good , he sped up once more making Ringo cover his mouth with his sleeve. George looked at Ringo in awe , his expressions and his parted glistening lips as the drummer moaned out for George was just beautiful. </p><p>When Ringo moaned out George's name it made the younger's head fill with pure satisfaction. </p><p>Suddenly, a warm liquid spreads on George's hand as Ringo lays back onto the bed feeling his muscles loosen as he tries to get down from his ecstasy. He looked undone , his chest was heaving softly under George and his eyes were closed. He recovered quickly due to the numbness of the alcohol , he looked up at George and huffs out</p><p> </p><p>"Embarrassing...I know" He looks away blushing even more</p><p> </p><p>"Not really , it was a wonderful sight"</p><p> </p><p>George gives Ringo a soft peck on the cheek as he still holds himself up on top of him , which causes him to giggle. But then he noticed something as George got closer again , George was leaking pre-cum. Ringo had been a bit busy about his own high that he forgot George's erection. Ringo thinks of something , so he pulls him by lacing his arms around his neck once more and mumbles</p><p> </p><p>"You have been so good to me , I guess we can 'try' something.."</p><p> </p><p>George got the hint , and with the same hand he just got his lover off with he started poking at Ringo's hole. Ringo squirms and then gets a pillow from nearby to help George , he then feels his finger inside of him without a warning or sign. They didn't have any lubricant laying around so they have to work it out somehow. George assumed it was the same as fingering a bird but this felt a lot more tight and odd. He then let's Ringo's own seed work for a lube. </p><p>He starts off slowly trying to get his whimpering drummer used to the feeling by leaving light kisses all over his neck and cheek, he then feels a small bump which he presses against earning a loud moan from the smaller one , once again. He continues to hit that spot seeing the smaller one's face turn from uncomfortable to pleasured. George can't take it anymore , he felt like releasing just by looking at his adorable drummer.</p><p> </p><p>"G-Go easy on me" Ringo pleaded with his blue puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I will , Richie"</p><p> </p><p>He kissed him and then softly got a hold of his hips , he lines up to him and then softly thrusts in. They go little by little , George feels the tightness welcoming but he knows better. They waited for a bit as if to get Ringo used to the feeling , his thoughts were a mess since he was actually going to get fucked by a man who he thought was out of his reach. Soon enough , George started moving after being consented by his lover and started groaning quietly as he pushes in and out of the smaller one's body , he held onto his thighs which were beyond soft and sensitive at this point , while the drummer became progressively more and more loud in terms of noises and so did George. His grunting became louder and he kept on biting his lip, as he looked down at his beloved. </p><p>Ringo couldn't meet his eyes just yet , he was covering his face with the sleeves of his shirt. He felt so lewd , but in a way he likes the way it feels to be fucked by George. The guitarist then feels himself close so he starts speeding up his thrusts and building up his release , he grabs Ringo's hand and sets it to the side so he could see him. There were small tears in the corner of his blue eyes from the mix of pain and lust. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so cute , so tight...you are perfect to me~" He growled </p><p> </p><p>The bed was shaking as George sped up his thrust and tightened his grip on Ringo's thigh , as he kept on slamming into him. Ringo was in a bliss , he got hard again so he jerked himself off as the thrusts got stronger. The guitarist couldn't hold for long either , he was so overstimulated he felt his head foggy.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm close , come on darlin' , come for me again as well~"</p><p> </p><p>With such a clouded mind , they both kept their actions going until George came inside of Ringo and he came onto his own v-area , with a loud moan from the two. For the smaller one it was such a strange feeling , a warm liquid filled his arse now , he craved it. George softly throws himself beside his beloved after pulling out with shaky breaths and pants. They loved seeing each other so messy and blushy , Ringo looking so timid and George so tired from that surprising show of dominance.</p><p>The both laid there as if gaining back their breath , George automatically held his drummer and Ringo obliged. They both waited out their exhaustion as they softly hugged each other close, as if to express with actions what they couldn't say with words. </p><p>Ringo was the first one to try to sit up to say </p><p> </p><p>"I ought to clean meself or they will know something happened here" He chuckles</p><p> </p><p>He kisses George's forehead at what he whines and hugs him by the waist so Ringo sat back down </p><p> </p><p>"Can't it wait?" He protests </p><p> </p><p>"No Georgie , if me bandmates walk on me like this they will kick me out the band. You ain't leaving , we'll top and tail so they think you just stood here the night"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright...Hey Richard?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Ringo turned back as he stood up from the bed</p><p> </p><p>"I love you"</p><p> </p><p>And he knows he couldn't mean otherwise</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too and more" He smiled ever so genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Next night was normal , as if nothing had happened. This time he met the trio at the bar area where he had been waiting and staring last night. Drinking away </p><p>They were chatting as normal friends would but tonight they both knew they were more than that.</p><p>As they were chatting something was brought up</p><p> </p><p>"You feel better from last night , Rings?" Paul tilted his head as he asked</p><p> </p><p>George and Ringo shared a quick look </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah , I'm alright now , don't worry"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure Geo took good care of you" John chimed in with a joking tone</p><p> </p><p>"As much as two pass out drunks could take care of one another" He chuckles </p><p> </p><p>John and Paul shared a sly smirk and a snicker</p><p> </p><p>"What's so funny?" Geo asked raising a brow</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing , just next time you two should rent a hotel room instead of the dorm" Paul mumbled in a chuckle</p><p>Ringo froze and looked at George to see what he did , George looked as astonished as he did.</p><p>"Don't even try to deny it , we went to join you two after seeing the hotspot was already filled with drags. But when we heard Ringo here screaming his lungs out we decided to stay out the door and guard for a bit , then left because Paulie was passing out" John bluntly said as if it was everyday bread</p><p> </p><p>Ringo blushed and looked away as he held George's hand under the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry we wouldn't call the coppers on one of our own" Paul looked at John and gave a small giggle which he covered</p><p> </p><p>Oh..</p><p> </p><p>So yeah , those were the nights under the Hamburg lights were the drunks told more truths than anyone. Where people hide their love away whether it be because of social boundaries or personal pride. But one thing was for sure , the events from that night set light for a longer trail , a loving one ; and that this little drummer and mysterious guitarist had a long way to go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Those were the nights in Hamburg.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my defence , there is literally a scarcity of Hamburg Era boys and I just think it's pretty neat. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the 2 people waiting for the Meppy one , I went a bit over board but heh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>